Pasir dan Flash disk
by Kirigaya Masa
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau imagin yang dikejar Den-O pergi kemasa lalu, tepatnya ke kota Fuuto? Fic Kamen Rider pertama dengan tokoh Kamen Rider Den-o dan W *Double*. Bad summary,dan chap satu cuma ada Den-O di chap 2 mungkin baru keluar kamen rider double. Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Kirigaya : Minna, saya kembali lagi di fic terbaru saya ini. Fic ini berisi tentang Den-O dan kayaknya di chapter depan akan ada kamen rider W.

Momotaros : Oy, bocah abu-abu sialan. Siapa aja yang elo undang di cerita ini?

Kirigaya : Taros Bros, Ryoutaro, dengan selingan ada Hana-san, dan kayaknya di chapter depan ada Sieg dan juga Phillip, Shotaro, Ryu, Yuuto. Tapi kemungkinan Yuuto masih minim.

Ryuutaros : Kenapa Yuuto juga diundang? *Death glare Kirigaya*

Kirigaya : Biar seru aja! *Balas death glare Ryuutaros dengan death glare dan juga acungin Kabutoroh*

Urataros : Ne, udah dong kelahinya. Ya nggak, Kin-chan?

Kintaros : *Ngorok*

All : *Nge-gubrak ria*

Yuuto+Deneb : Minna, please review!

* * *

**Pasir dan Flash Disk**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Kirigaya Masa**

**Tokoh Utama : Taros bros, Ryoutaro dan mungkin akan ada penambahan tokoh chapter depan**

**Tokoh sampingan : Hana, Airi, Ozaki, Miura, Owner, Naomi**

**Warning : Judul dan isi gak nyambung, gaje, dll, dsb, dst. Silahkan flame kalau dirasa perlu**

* * *

**2014**

Di sebuah kota didaerah Tokyo, terlihat ada aksi pencurian di toko emas oleh seekor monster, monster tersebut merampok emas dengan nilai tinggi, sepertinya monster itu tau mana emas dengan harga mahal dan mana yang harganya murah(Author dihajar monster). Ketika monster itu keluar dari dalam toko itu, terlihat seorang pria beriris merah dengan rambut tegak melawan grafitasi dengan hiasan hairline berwarna merah. Pria itu menghadang jalan sang monster.

"Yo, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar," kata pria tersebut,RyouMomo,dengan santainya.

"Bermain denganmu? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni bocah sok kuat sepertimu," ledek sang monster berbentuk kuda,imagin(Baca : imajin),dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Ho, jadi kau menantangku ya? Ayo bertarung!" kata RyouMomo sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Imagin tersebut lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berbentuk cambuk, lalu menyerang RyouMomo dengan cepat. RyouMomoterus menghindar sambil berlari ke arah basement sebuah gedung, ketika sampai disana, RyouMomo langsung mengeluarkan Denpass dan juga henshin belt nya.

"Jangan panik dulu, _henshin_-ku yang keren baru akan kukeluarkan, jadi berdoa saja," kata RyouMomo sambil memasang belt-nya, lalu menekan tombol berwarna merah pada belt tersebut, lalu memasang pose untuk melakukan _henshin._

"_Henshin,_" kata RyouMomo hingga terdengar suara dari belt tersebut yang mengatakan '**SWORD FORM**'. Lalu RyouMomo telah berubah menjadi kamen rider Den-O Sword Form, lau terdengarlah lagu 'Double Action Sword Form' yang tidak tau dari mana datangnya, RyouMomo lalu memasang pose sambil berkata

"_Ore, Sanjou_," kata RyouMomo.

"Jadi kau itu Den-O ya?" tanya sang imagin yang membuat RyouMomo kesal.

"Nggak, gue badut Ancol. Ya iya lah, dengar, dari awal sampai akhir, ini adalah klimaks-nya" kata RyouMomo sambil merakit pedangnya dari empat potongan besi(yang author sendiri belum tau namanya), lalu segera menyerang dengan membabi buta. Imagin tersebut terus menghindari, lalu melompat jauh keelakang dan menyerang RyouMomo dengan cambuknya. RyouMomo yang tidak sempat menghindar serangan tersebut terpental kebelakang, membuat Momotaros keluar dari tubuh Ryoutaro dan membuat Ryoutaro dalam mode 'Plat Form' lalu imagin itu menyerang lagi, untungnya Ryutaros segera merasuki Ryoutaro, dengan reflek break dance-nya dia menghindar. Ryutaros segera mengeluarkan DenPass-nya sambil berkata.

"Aku harus mengalahkan Ryoutaro nantinya, jadi hentikan," kata MomoRyuu menahan lalu menarik cambuk imagin kuda tersebut, hingga imagin tersebut terlontar kebelakang RyouRyuu lalu menekan tombol berwarna ungu dan nge-scann Pass tersebut hingga terdengr suara **'Gun Form'** lalu berdendang lah lagu 'Double Action Gun Form' yang dimainkan oleh sang author.

"_Omae taosukedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai,_" kata Ryuutaros sambil merakit pistolnya lalu menembak sang imagin sambil nge-dance. Imagin tersebut langsung lari tak tentu arah dengan cepat, Ryuutaros segera menjentikkan jarinya sambil berkata.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu juga," _CTAK_. Tiba-tiba, datanglah DenBird yang biasanya mengendalikan Denliner, RyouRyuu segera mengejar imagin itu. Terlihat imagin itu berlari kearah taman, Ryuutaros segera menembak imagin itu sambil mengendarai motornya. Namun, bukannya mengenai sang imagin, tembakan RyouRyuu malah meleat keberbagai arah dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian dari taman (Samakan adegan ini dengan Den-o eps 13). Lalu RyouRyuu nge-scann Pass-nya sekali lagi, hingga terdengar suara '**Full Charge**'. RyouRyuu ingin menembak imagin kuda itu dengan Finisher Gun Form, namun, sebelum sempat memantik pelatuk pistolnya, dari bawak kaki RyouRyuu ada sebuah bom yang meledak dan membuat Ryuutaros keluar dari badan Ryoutaro dan membuat Ryoutaro kembali dalam mode 'Plat Form'. Imagin itu ingin mencambuk Ryoutaro, namun tiba-tiba Denliner keluar dari langit dan membawa Ryoutaro pergi dari tempat pertarungan. Didalam Denliner, Ryoutaro yang sudah kembali menjadi 'Human Form' segera dibaringkan diatas sebuah kursi dengan badan penuh luka dan memar, Ryoutaro lalu diselimuti oleh Naomi, lalu dia dikerubun gi oleh Taros Bros.

* * *

"Ryoutaro, _daijobu?_" tanya sang imagin kura-kura yang bernama Urataros. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Momotaros segera menggempalng kepala Urataros. Urataros memegangi kepalanya lalu protes kepada Momotaro.

"Senpai, apa salahku?" kata Urataros sambil memegangi kepalnya.

"Kau melihat keadaan Ryoutaro seperti ini, dan kau masih bertanya '_Daijobu_' hah? Dasar kura-kura mesum," balas Momotaros. Urataros yang tidak terima langsu ng menghajar Momotaros yang dibalas dengan sengit oleh Momotaros. Sedangkan Ryuutaros yang melihat iru hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, berantem, berantem," kata imagin berbentuk Naga itu sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Namun perkelahian dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat setelah Hana meninju perut Momotaros dan Urataros.

"H,hei. Apa maumu, _Hana kusou onna!_" protes Momotaros sembil memegangi perutnya yang kena bogeman dari Hana(Perhatian : Disini Hana tidak dalam ukuran kecil).

"H, Hana-san. Kau sungguh hebat," puji Urataros sambil memegangi perutnya. Hana hanya memberikan _Death glare_ terbaiknya yang langsung membungkam mulut kedua imagin itu. Hana lalu menempatkan diri disamping Ryoutaro.

"Ryoutaro, kau akan kuantarkan kerumahmu," kata Hana. Lalu Denliner melintasi sebuah toko bermerk 'Milk Dipper'

* * *

**Milk Dipper**

Dari pintu utama, Hana masuk sambil membopong Ryoutaro dengan meletakkan tangan kanan Ryoutaro di bahunya, Hana lalu meletakkan Ryoutaro disebuah Kursi. Kakak Ryoutaro,Airi, segera mendekati Hana sambil berkata.

"Hana-chan, apa yang terjadi pada Ryou-chan?" kata Airi panik. Miura dan Ozaki yang kebetulan berada di toko tersebut*Yang kebetulan sepi* juga menghampiri Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro yang merasa diperhatikan, segera bangun.

"Ummm, aku dimana?" kata Ryoutaro.

"Ryou-chan, kau sudah bangun, apa kau baik-baik saja, apa kau masuk kedalam parit harini, dimana yang terluka?" tanya Airi tanpa memberi kesempatan Ryoutaro menjawab.

"Mmm, nee-san, aku Cuma kelelahan hari ini," jawab Ryoutaro.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu, kau minum ini dulu ya!" kata Airi yang sudah membawa segelas jus untuk Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro ingin meminum jus tersebut, namun terhenti karena bau yang keluar dari jus tersebut.

"Uuh, ne,nee-san. Jus apa ini?" tanya Ryoutaro.

"Itu jus biji wijen dengan tambahan potongan bawang merah," jawab Airi dengan tersenyum manis. Ozaki dan Miura dapat mencium bau dari jus tersebut, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"R, Ryoutaro-kun, sebaiknya kau minum jus itu dengan segera!" kata Ozaki dengan menutup mulut. Ryoutaro hanya menuruti kata Ozaki dan menahan segala rasa yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika selesai minum obat tersebut, Ryoutaro langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi*Jangan tanya untuk apa dia kesana. Kalian pasti sudah tau sebabnya*.

"Airi-san, bisa kau buatkan segelas kopi untukku!?" pinta Hana pada Airi. Airi lalu segera menghidangkan kopi pesanan Hana diatas meja.

"Silahkan," kata Airi. Ryoutaro yang sudah kembali dari kamar mandi akibat insiden 'jus mematikan' buatan sang nee-san tercinta*Author dihajar Yuuto karena menyebut minuman buatan Airi dengan sebutan 'maut'*, segera dirasuki oleh Urataros. Hana yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghalangi pandangan Airi kepada Ryoutaro. Dengan setengah berbisik, Hana bertanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Hana pelan.

"Didekat sini ada imagin," jawab RyouUra dengan pose yang author sebut 'bences'*Author ditendang oleh Uratros*.

* * *

RyouUra segera keluar dari kafe dan melesat menggunakan DenBird yang entah datang dari mana. RyouUra segera pergi kearah 'Jewelry Hope'. Toko perhiasan besar yang pernah dicuri oleh Katou di episode 27 dan juga di movie Den-O 'Ore, Tanjou'(Readers : Kenapa kau malah menjelaskan beberapa bagian dari film itu? Author : Karena banyak yang nggak tau kan!). RyouUra segera memarkirkan kendarannya di parkiran terdekat, lalu masuk kedalam dan melihat bahwa pencuri itu sudah banyak mendapatkan hasil jarahan. Ketika pencuri itu ingin mengambil sebuah kalung dengan untaian permata dan berlian *Buset, mewah amat*, RyouUra datang dan merebut kalung tersebut.

"Itu hanya imitasi, Eh salah, ding. Kau hebat bisa membuat kontrak dengan pencuri, temanku," ujar RyouUra dengan gaya 'bences'nya *Author dihajar dengan Full Charge Rod Form*. Pencuri itu dengan kesal bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" katanya dengan sinis.

"Dalam setiap kata ada seribu kait. Aku datang untuk menarikmu masuk!" kata RyouUra dengan tidak menyambung.

* * *

**! #$%^&*(TBC)*&^%$# !**

Kirigaya : Yosh, udah selesai. Maaf kalau ngegantung ya!

Momotaros : Oy, anak sialan. Kenapa lo buat gue lemah banget disini?

Kirigaya : Itu permintaan Sieg! *Nunjuk Sieg yang lagi minum teh*

Momotaros : Ho, jadi elo yang nyuruh anak sialan itu untuk ngebuat gue sial di fic ini? *Ngamuk-ngamuk*

Sieg : Tenang dulu, Teman pertama. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya.

Momotaros : Jangan sebut gue dengan 'teman pertama', sayap ayam sialan! *Mulai berantem dengan Sieg*

Urataros : Nasib gue dengan Ryoutaro gimana. Trus kok nee-chan jadi polos banget disni?

Kirigaya : Up to me, kan!

Kintaros : Yaudahlah, dari pada makin gaje kayak gini, mendingan kita *Ngorok*

Ryuutaros : Waa, Kuma-chan tidur lagi. Yaudah, minna, bisa kami minta review dari kalian. Kotae wa kiitenai. *Ngeluarin Ryuufolfer, tapi gak jadi karena takut disentrum ama Kirigaya*

Kirigaya : Yaudah, minna, please review. Juga silahkan flame kalau dirasa perlu, saya gak bakal marah kok. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya gaje!

**Numpang Berita : Kayaknya ini postingan terakhir saya di FFn hingga pertengahan bulan mei besok, alis semi-hiatus. Dan ini masih kemungkinan, dan kemungkinan saya gak pernah tepat!**

Itu Punch Hoper atau Kick Hoper, min?


	2. Chapter 2

Kirigaya : Yosh, kembali lagi dalam fic gaje ini. Bersama saya Masa Kirigaya, dan beberapa mahluk 'pelangi' dibelakang saya ini!

Momotaros : Siapa yang kau sebut 'mahluk pelangi' anak sialan?

Urataros : Udahlah, senpai. Gak baik lawan anak kecil!

Kintaros : Itu benar, Momonoji.

Ryuutaros : Diamlah!

Kirigaya : Ayolah, kita langsung masuk ke dalam cerita

* * *

**Pasir dan Flash Disk chapter 2**

**By : Kirigaya Masa**

**Pemeran : Liat aja dalam cerita**

**Warning : Gaje, alur lari kemasa lalu, sifat para tokoh kebanyakan rusak akibat cerita ini, dll, dsb, dst.**

_Sebelumnya :_

_RyouUra pergi mengejar imagin yang sedang mencuri di 'Jewelry Hope'. RyouUra harus berhadapan langsung dengan sang imagin yang berbentuk kuda itu._

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, bocah tengik penipu," kata imagin kuda itu dengan sinis.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, teman. Sebagai balasannya, akan kuhabisi kau secepat mungkin," kata RyouUra sambil memasang _belt_-nya. Lalu dia men-_scan_ _pass_- nya hingga terdengar suara. '**ROD FORM**'. Lalu berdendang lah lagu 'Double Action Rod Form' yang entah siapa yang memainkannya.

"_Omae, boku ni, tsurarete niru!_" kata RyouUra dengan ciri khasnya yang biasa. RyouUra langsung merakit tombak 'pancing'nya. Lalu mulai menyerang dengan cepat, tanpa memberi jeda pada serangannya. Namun, entah kebetulan, atau karena didorong oleh sang author. Si pemegang kontrak imagin kuda itu lewat. Ketika dia melihat imagin itu bertarung, dia langsung terlonjak kebelakang.

"Hah, ka, kau. Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya sang pemegang kontrak.

"Akhirnya aku temukan kau, ini," kata imagin itu sambil melempar sekantung berisi emas, lalu badan pria tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, dan imagin itu masuk kedalam belahan badan pria tersebut untuk kembali kemasa lalu. Tiba-tiba, datang seorang gadis yang berlari kerah RyouUra. Gadis itu,Hana, berkata.

"Dasar _baka_ Ura, harusnya kau tidak kalah dari dia," protes Hana lalu berlari kearah pria yang telah membuat kontrak dengan imagin itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tiket lalu mendekatkannya pada kepala pria itu. Tiba-tiba, pada tiket itu tertulis '2010, 05, 23'. Hana yang melihat tulisan itu langsung memberikannya pada RyouUra, RyouUra lalu memasukkan tiket itu dalam DenPass-nya, lalu memasuki Denliner untuk mengejar imagin yang lari ke masa lalu.

* * *

**Masa lalu, tepatnya tanggal 23 bulan 5 tahun 2010 pada pukul 12.00**

Di sebuah tempat bernama Fuuto, terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian ala kantoran sedang berjalan kearah kantornya, secara tiba-tiba, pasir keluar dari tubuh pria tersebut dengan sangat banyak, hingga seluruh pasir yang keluar itu berubah menjadi seekor monster berbentuk kuda seperti yang dilawan oleh RyouUra. Monster itu segera menyerang orang-orang, hingga secara tiba-tiba, Denliner keluar dari langit kota Fuuto. Dari Denliner itu keluar RyouUra yang langsung menyerang imagin kuda itu dengan tombak 'pancing'nya. Imagin tersebut menebas cambuknya ke tanah, dari bekas cambukan itu, keluar beberapa imagin lagi, yang langsung mengeroyok RyouUra, dan membuat Urataros terlempar masuk Denliner. Kini tinggallah Ryoutaro dalam keadaan 'Plat Form'. Terlihat disana, seorang pria bertopi fedora dan bergaya ala detektif sedang makan disebuah restoran cepat saji. Dia melihat seorang rider sedang dikeroyok oleh monster. Dia segera berlari keluar restoran setelah membayarnya bagai pahlawan kebetulan *Karena pahlawan kebenaran udah main setrum*. Pria itu. Hidari Shotaro, segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk 'W' lalu memasangnya di pinggang. Benda itu adalah 'W Driver' dengan dua slot. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _flash disk_ yang disebut _gaia memories_ dengan tulisan 'J' dibagian depannya. Shotaro lalu melakukan semacam telepati kepada temannya.

"Phillip, ayo" kata Shotaro kepada orang yang bernama Phillip yang entah berada dimana. Phillip lalu menjawab.

"_Sabar dulu, Shotaro. Aku sedang membaca manga Naruto Shipuden chapter terbaru nih. Mau kubacakan untukmu?_" tanya Phillip.

"Wakatta, wakatta," balas Shotaro sambil mengganti driver dua slot-nya menjadi yang satu slot "Sialan, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kartu truf ku ini!" Shotaro menekan tombol yang ada pada _gaia memories_ itu hingga terdengar suara '**JOKER**'.

"Henshin" kata Shotaro. Lalu badannya dilapisi armor berwarna hitam keunguan. Sang imagin yang melihat adegan gaje itu, mulai mengerubungi Shotaro. Shotaro dengan gaya yag biasanya berkata.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazuero!" Shotaro langsung menyerang imagin2 tersebut. Lalu dia memindahkan _gaia memories_-nya itu ke slot dibagian kanan pinggangnya, lalu dia menampar pinggang kanannya hingga terdengar suara '**JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE**'. Lalo Shotaro mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat, sambil berkata.

"Rider Kick," lalu dia menendang semua imagin itu, lalu kesemuanya langsung meledak. Shotaro yang sudah kembali kebentuk semula, medatangi Ryoutaro yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Oy, _kimi. Daijobu ka_?" tanya Shotaro, ketika dia melihat Ryoutaro, Ryoutaro ternyata sudah pingsan. Secara tiba-tiba, dari langit, Denliner keluar dan berhenti didekat Ryoutaro dan Shotaro. Dari dalam kereta tersebut, keluarlah seekor 'makhluk' aneh lainnya. Shotaro yang melihat itu, teringat dengan apa yang pernah dia lihat ketika dia membantu seluruh kamen rider melawan DaiShocker *Lihat di All Rider vs DaiShocker*. Shotaro lalu membantu makhluk itu membopong Ryoutaro kedalam Denliner. Didalam Denliner itu ada beberapa makhluk gaje lainnya, ada yang berwarna biru, kuning, ungu dan putih, ada juga tiga orang manusia. Salah seorang dari manusia itu berkata.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu Momo-chan membawa Ryoutaro-chan kesini. Naomi desu!" kata wanita itu yang bernama Naomi. Lalu dia memberikan secangkir kopi untuk Shotaro, lalu dia sibuk membantu Hana mengobati Ryoutaro. Shotaro mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tersebut. Di sebuah sudut, duduk seorang pria setengah tua yang sedang makan nasi goreng dengan bendera dibagian tengah. Pria itu, owner, menyuap nasi goreng dengan khidmad. Ketika bendera itu jatuh, Owner langsung berhenti menyuap. Shotaro yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop dan ngegubrak. Shotaro lalu keluar dari tempat itu, sambil berkata.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, jika kalian butuh bantuan ku, temui aku kapan saja!" kata Shotaro sambil mengangkat topi fedora-nya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Siapa yang butuh bantunmu, bocah sok keren!" kata Momotaros sambil menjitak kepala Shotaro. Shotaro, yang sudah mendapat jitakan Momotaros, langsung tancap gas ke markasnya.

* * *

**Kantor detektif**

Disini sudah ada Shotaro, Phillip, Ryu, Katsumi. Shotaro yang melihat kedatangan Katsumi bertanya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini, Daido Katsumi?" tanya Shotaro dengan penuh kebencian. Katsumi hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Santai dulu, Hidari. Aku kesini hanya untuk membantu kalian. Karena menurut perkiraanku, besok ada penyerangan dari dopant secara besar-besaran, mereka juga dibantu oleh imagin. Jadi aku akan membantu kalian. Dan juga, ini," kata Katsumi sambil mengeluarkan lima _gaia memories_ bertuliskan huruf H, J, L, dan T. Shotaro mengambil _gaia memories_ itu lalu bertanya.

"T2 Gaia Memories. Ini untuk apa?" tanya Shotaro.

"Berikan itu nanti pada lima imagin yang kau temui di dalam kereta tadi. Berikan sesuai warna mereka!" kata Katsumi sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor tersebut. Phillip yang mengetahui bahwa Shotaro pergi naik kereta, menatap Shotaro dengan pandangan seolah berkata '_Kau naik kereta dan tidak mengajakku?_'. Shotaro yang melihat itu hanya berkata.

"Kalau kata Katsumi itu benar, maka setelah pertarungan selesai, kalian akan ku ajak naik kereta itu," Phillip hanya tersenyum gembira. Dia berdiri dan pergi kearah tempat dimana biasanya dia mencari informasi tentang msuh.

"Aku akan mulai mencari sifat sejati musuh. Keywordnya?" tanya Phillip yang badannya sudah bercahaya.

"Monster," balas Shotaro, lalu dia menambahkan 'Imagin," tambahnya. Di _Gaia Library_, Phillip mulai mencari buku yang sesuai dengan kata kunci tersebut. Shotaro kembali teringat, bahwa imagin itu terbentu dari pasir.

"Keyword tambahan. Berpasir!" kata Shotaro. Di _Gaia Library_, Phillip mencari dengan tambahan keyword tersebut. Hingga sebuah buku berwarna _pink_ menghampirinya. Phillip membaca buku itu. Secara tiba-tiba, Ryu bertanya.

"Apa yang kau dapat disitu, Phillip?"

"Imagin adalah monster yang terbuat dari pasir, mereka menggunakan seorang manusia yang mereka sebut pemegang kontrak. Setelah kontrak terpenihi, imagin akan pergi ke masa lalu sang pemegang kontrak. Juga, imagin adalah monster yang dilawan oleh kamen rider Den-O dan Zeronos. Namun, ada juga beberapa imagin yang baik dan membantu Den-O dan Zeronos. Mereka adalah, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Sieg, Deneb, dan Teddy. Itu saja!" kata Phillip panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya, kita semangat!" kata Shotaro sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

* * *

**Di ZeroLiner**

Terlihat seorang pria sedang menyantap makan malam dengan lahapnya. Pria itu, Yuuto, bertanya kepada sang imagin, Deneb.

"Deneb, apa informasi itu benar?" Tanya Yuuto.

"Tidak salah lagi. Aku mendengar mereka berkata demikian,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke masa depan dan bawa cucu Nogami itu kesini,"

"Tidak perlu, karena mereka sudah membawanya,"

"Begitu ya?" Yuuto melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

**! #$%^&*(TBC)*&^%$# !**

Kirigaya : Yosh, minna, bagai mana ceritanya?

Readers : Hancur banget, gaje lagi!

Kirigaya : Yaudah, ayo kota balas review nya.

Momotaros : Yosh, yang pertama dari **Dragon Believer**.

Kirigaya : He, beneran kocak ya? Syukur lah.

Urataros : Selamat menikmati chapter 2 nya. Dan silahkan review lagi

Kintaros : Selanjutnya dari **Rayhan Watanabe**.

Kirigaya : Yah, Taros Bros emang selalu koplak seperti itu.

Ryuutaros : Ne, ne, dia juga bertanya, tulisan paling bawah cerita kemarin itu apa maksudnya?

Kirigaya : Ah, anggap saja itu tidah pernah ada, Rayhan-San.

Sieg : Yaudah, ayo kita tutup acara ini. Minna, **Please Review**


End file.
